My Life, My Way
by redgrrl
Summary: Chihiro thought Haku was gone for good. The school play arrived up, Romeo and Juliet. Guess who arrived to the school just in time to be Romeo? Chihiro x Haku. One shot.


Disclaimer: Spirited Away isn't mine.

Mmmm. My fourth one shot I've ever written. Though most my stories seem to be in a murky sadness, this one's got a true, and pure happy ending. Enjoy! I'm sorry to say, but there will be no sequel following this story.

**My Life, My Way **

Chihiro thought of the pure memories of her and Haku together. She loved his scent, his actions and his thoughts. She loves his bangs, his eyes… but he was a spirit, and she was a human. Were they ever meant for each other? Chihiro once thought so, but three months have passed since her departure of the Spirit World, and Chihiro's life had basically gone normal.

Chihiro stared into the sunset. Tomorrow was to be a Romeo and Juliet audition. Chihiro thought she might go into it. Her drama teacher's always said she's got a talent for acting. Chihiro always laughed at that.

Chihiro smiled. She was sure that Haku would come to her one day, and Chihiro would always wait for him, no matter how many days it took Haku to arrive. Even if the days turned into months, and the months turned into years.

She got her backpack, and left for school.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Chihiro grinned as she entered her school into her usual group.

"Hey Chihiro! How's your weekend?"

"Great? Yours?"

"Say Chihiro, didn't you say you were auditioning?"

Chihiro smiled broader, "I am – for the part of Juliet. Let's put apart the kissing scene for now, shall we?"

She sighed as her friends imitated her kissing. It was grossing Chihiro out.

Chihiro stood in the line for the auditions. She couldn't believe that she actually had the guts to audition for the main role in Romeo and Juliet. Well, the main female role anyway. Piton Sensei smiled broadly as she saw Chihiro in the line for Juliet, "Chihiro! You auditioning? Can't believe how impressed I am!"

Chihiro grimaced, "The same goes for me, sensei."

Chihiro groaned as the sensei smiled, "Well it's your turn to perform, isn't it?"

Chihiro slowly walked off the stage. She smiled at the audience, and the sensei.

"Um…it may be rude to ask, but who is Romeo?"

A whole line of boys suddenly appeared in front of the sensei's eyes.

"Pick me!"

"No, pick me!"

"H-E-L-L-O? I thought you all agreed that I was going to be Romeo!"

Chihiro covered her ears, and she ran out of the hall. _This is hopeless. I don't want any of them to be Romeo. Those immature teenagers. No. I don't want to kiss any of them. I want…I want my white dragon to be here. I know he wouldn't agree to be Romeo, but at least he can make all those annoying boys to get away from me…_

The sensei stared as she saw Chihiro ran out of the hall, "Oh dear…I wonder who she would pick for Romeo…"

She smiled as an idea came to her, "The new boy! Chihiro hasn't seen him yet!"

…

Chihiro frowned as the sensei dragged her to the hall…yet again, "What is it now, Sensei?"

The sensei, Ms. Mizuki, smiled, "Chihiro, I have a suitable candidate for Romeo."

Chihiro stood her ground, "Please, miss, do not let it be John, Peter, Aaron, Aki, Shaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki…or…"

"It isn't any of them, surprisingly!"

Chihiro frowned, deeper.

…

They got into the hall, and Miss Mizuki clasped her hands together, with deep confidence, "Alright! Come out, Kohaku!"

Chihiro perked up suddenly. _She just says…Kohaku? _

"Ko…haku?" Chihiro whispered.

Mizuki laughed, "That's his name. Look! He's coming out now!"

Chihiro returned to her frown as another boy came out from behind the curtains. The boy's hair was blonde, and he had blue eyes. Mizuki looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Sensei, Kohaku isn't ready. He wants to know who Juliet is."

Mizuki laughed, "Tell him its a thousand fathoms!"

Chihiro perked up again. _So that wasn't…the guy just then? _

Chihiro widened her eyes as a familiar sight of a boy with black hair, and dull green eyes came from behind the curtains.

Chihiro widened her tears, and she whispered, "It can't be…"

Haku approached Chihiro, and he murmured in her ear, "Chihiro…"

"It's been a long time, has it not?" he whispered into her ear.

…

Chihiro saw Haku climbing up the ladder, and Chihiro smiled.

"Where art thou Romeo?"

Chihiro smiled even happier when Haku got to the top of the ladder. Haku's eyes looked straight through Chihiro's brown ones, "I'm here, Chihiro."

Chihiro's eyes softened as Haku grew closer and closer…and kissed Chihiro. The amount of courage that Haku took out was impossible to measure. It was as if Haku had reached the submit, where he could go no further. The months that had gone by…the yearning.

Chihiro broke away form the kiss, and hugged Haku, "I'm glad, Haku."

Haku smiled, "And so am I."

**The End**

Well. That's my first attempt at mushiness. Hope you guys/girls all liked this story. I suppose this story is basically more into depth about Chihiro and Haku's relationship.

To be honest, I wrote up the first part of the story (points at beginning) three whole months ago. Then I lost interest, and just now, I decided I should finish it, once in for all.

Please review!


End file.
